1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a quick connect coupling that is used to mount a folding canopy or roof or other accessory on a boat/marine vessel, by support posts/tubes. More specifically, to a quick connect coupling for attaching to a mating ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is a connector for connecting accessory items such as a folding canopy or roof on a boat/marine vessel, by support posts/tubes. Connectors/retainers are used generally in boats, for removably mounting items to the hull and/or deck of a boat. The connectors are usually mounted on gunwales of a boat. The support post has a ball shaped end that slides into the retainer. The retainers are typically a socket retainer that receive the ball of the support post of the canopy and locks it in place so that the ball cannot be removed from the socket without unlocking it. Once locked in the socket retainer, the ball is free to move and rotate in the retainer as much as the stem of the ball will allow. The retainers may have a c-shaped channel and include two mounting holes for attachment to a surface, such as the gunwale of a boat. Socket retainers are made of stainless steel and include a plastic insert in the area that receives and retains the ball. A removable pin is inserted through the socket retainer to lock the ball end in place. The removable pin may be attached to a lanyard to prevent it from being lost or misplaced. The pin may also include a spring-loaded ball that keeps the pin from being unintentionally removed by vibration or other non-intentional ways.
The disadvantages of a socket retainer as described above are that the pin must be fully removed from the retainer to remove or insert the ball end of the canopy support pole. This can lead to difficulties in setting up the canopy. It also affords the possibility of pin being lost if the lanyard fails or if no lanyard is provided. If the pin is not disposed in the socket retainer, the pin can cause noise and may damage the surface of the boat. Also the socket retainer requires an additional step to the secure the ball after the ball is in place. Inserting the pin on a boat that is pitching can be very difficult.